Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a dehumidifier and, more particularly, to a dehumidifier including a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, and an evaporator.
Related Art
In general, a dehumidifier is an apparatus that dehumidifies wet indoor air.
The dehumidifier is configured to allow indoor air to pass through heat exchangers, which include a condenser and an evaporator, through which refrigerant flows, in order to reduce the humidity of the air, and thereafter to allow the dehumidified air to be discharged into a room in order to reduce the humidity in the room.
The air discharged from the dehumidifier is raised in temperature while passing through the condenser. When warm air is discharged from the dehumidifier, however, the warm air may be unpleasant for the user.